Little but Strong
by xcrimsonphoenix
Summary: A young girl with a dark past falls into middle earth and she must learn just because your little doesn't mean you can't be strong
1. Life Before

A/N- Okay everyone I'm back again this time I'll try not to leave, I'm very sorry to the people who liked this story but the flames just got too much for me. For the people who flamed me I understand what your saying I know my grammar is awful but I'm trying my hardest to improve please be understanding of that, and I don't think some of you realize behind this screen I'm a real person with real feelings so as much as I openly except constructive criticism some of what you guys were saying wasn't and I can only take so much. Also I would like to note a handicapped person can run with a forearm crutch, I have seen people do it, and to those of you who haven't seen it in real life like I have you may want to check out E.R., Kerry Weaver has a forearm crutch and runs just fine. I just wanted to clear that up. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 1 Life Before

13-year-old Faith Jensen sat on her bed reading her Lord of the Rings book when she heard the door open. She got up and grabbed her forearm crutch, as you could tell from first sight of her there was something wrong with her left leg which made her have to use the crutch, but what people don't know is how it became like that. She went to the top of the stairs and saw her father come in. She went as fast as she could back to her room and sat on her bed, pulled her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth.

/ Why is he home so early? Why does he even have to come back at all/ she was broken out of her thoughts by her father calling her.

"FAITH JENSEN GET DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled her father and Faith went down the stairs as fast as she could manage having must difficulty.

"Why isn't this place spotless?" he demanded

"I tried dad I really did, but no one can clean this place all by their selves and meet up to the standards you set!" Faith screamed right back already knowing what was coming, and she was right a sharp pain suddenly fell upon her cheek and she looked up at her father with her blue glassy eyes.

"Do not talk back to me girl." He stated through clenched teeth.

""Now get out of my sight before I make you sleep out in the rain tonight!" With that Faith ran back to her room again have great difficulty with the stairs, finally she got back to her very small room and sat by the only window in her room and looked up at the mid-evening sky.

"I'm so sorry mom but I can't stay here anymore, if you where only here to see the way he treats me. I just can't take it anymore." Faith sighed casting her eyes down trying to stop the tears from flowing. Then she looked back up to the sky. "I'm leaving in the morning." With that Faith went over to her bed and went to sleep. The next morning Faith woke up and went to make sure her father went to work, once she realized he had, she got her bag she packed the night before and got some food and water from the kitchen.

She ran slowly into the woods behind her house, she knew he wouldn't follow her there and even if he did she would most likely be in the next town by then. After a few minutes Faith couldn't run anymore so she stopped to rest. / I don't know where I'm going but anywhere is good as long as it's away from him./ after that thought the ground started to shake and Faith started to fall. When she landed she found herself in another forest, before she could even make a move she was hit by an arrow. The last thing she saw was a man with long blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes come running towards her, then she retreated into darkness.

A/N- Okay people I hope this is better because I did make some few minor changes, well see ya'll next chapter.


	2. What Happened

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone you can recognize!

Reviewers- Rogue641- I'm glade you like it and thanks for encouraging me to put it back up love ya' always sis!

Whitedino- thanks you're the first person to tell me my grammar isn't that bad. Your right it would be one harsh of a wake up call to find yourself in a whole different forest lol! Writing is my way of expressing my feelings and it's basically apart of me so you can say I'm writing from my heart and soul. Well thanks for you wonderful review it got my spirit back up about posting this; I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Nightmare Alley- believe me when I say I know what a flame is. I'm not talking to people who offered me advice I'm talking to the people who told me they hated my story and just said my grammar was the worst they have ever seen, they said this without telling me were I went wrong or how to improve to me that's not giving advice. By the way love your name and thanks for trying to explain anyway.

Linette- I am not trying to make my character a pity character! Alright now that that out of the way I would like to thank you the minute I read your review I realized I was wrong handicapped people can't run but they can hobble quickly. I said run because I have a handicapped friend who has almost the same disability as Faith and she doesn't say as you put it hobble quickly she always says she runs so that's why I put it like that I wasn't really thinking about how people will get so technical about it. For now on I'll put it like that so I can avoid anymore people being mad at me. Thank you again and as for a beta I have no idea what that is, I know they help with grammar but I don't know how. Could anyone tell me please?

J.R.R. Toliken- Um okay, from what I can figure out about that I guess you don't like the first chapter sorry if you don't, everyone has their on taste so it's fine if you don't.

Chapter 2 What happened

Faith woke up in a very beautiful room; she sat up and thought to herself. / Oh man I've died and gone to Middle Earth. / She was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice there were other people in the room watching her. But she did notice however that her crutch was on the other side of the room, and there was a tremendous pain in her left arm.

"Oh man just my luck." She whispered to herself and tried to get out of bed without her crutch, she fell as soon as her she stood up but was caught by someone.

"You should be more careful milady." He said as he set her back on the bed. That's when she saw him; he had long blonde hair, pointy ears, and the most beautiful blue eyes. Just then two other figures came out one has dirty oily brown hair brown eyes and regular ears, the other man had long dark brown hair brown eyes and pointy ears.

"Welcome to Rivendell milady. I am Lord Elrond this is my house." the man with brown hair and pointy ears said.

"Uh… Hi." Was the only response Faith could come up with she was scared. Somehow the name sounder familiar but she couldn't figure out where she had heard it before, a number of question where running though her head. How did she get there? Who were these men? Could she trust them? More questions floated in her mind until she suddenly heard another voice.

"What is your name milady?" ask the man with regular ears.

"Faith… Faith Jensen!" she stuttered

"How old are you Lady Faith?"

"Thir… thirteen!"

"I am Estel foster son of Lord Elrond!" said the man with regular ears, he had a gentle but weary smile on he seemed to be wondering if he could trust her.

"And I am Legolas prince of Mirkwood!" said the man with blonde hair, he had the same look on as Estel the only one in that room who didn't have that look on was Lord Elrond like he knew something the others didn't, like he knew exactly what was going on.

"You have… have point… pointy ears!" She stuttered the same way she has been through out the small conversation that has taken place so far.

"Aye I am an elf, you also have pointed ears!" Legolas inquired with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I've always had those, my mother did to I thought it was some kind of weird family trait." She said finally pulling herself together enough to speak normally

"Wait a second, elves don't exist!" she said realizing what he had just said.

"But yet two stand before you now, and you also being one should know the existents of them." Said Estel very confused of who this girl was. Faith just shook her head trying to figure this all out until yet again someone pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Where do you hail from Lady Faith?" Faith looked Estel as if he asked the strangest question ever.

"Hail?" She questioned "Do you mean where am I from?"

"Aye I do"

"Well I'm from a small town in Michigan."

"I do not think I have heard of any place called Michigan in Middle Earth." Stated Legolas confused this girl was very strange in his eyes.

"Middle Earth!" Faith laughed "Isn't that a place in a book?" That when she realized it she was in the Lord of the Rings world, but how she got there was still a mystery and as much as she loved the book she was still scared, she somehow knew this was no dream.

"No Lady Faith it is a real place and you are in it, we will leave you to rest now you are still recovering from the arrow womb." Faith totally forgot about that as the stabbing pain in her arm came back to her.

"I am very sorry for that." Legolas said as he left with Estel, Elrond lingered behind.

"Do not worry young one all will be explained in time to you and to them" With that the elven lord blew out the candle and left the room. Leaving Faith to contemplate to current situation.

A/N- ok I changed a lot in this chapter I reread the one I put up last time and found it a bit cheesy, I was only 13 myself when I wrote it and it really was my first shot at writing I hope this on captures a more realistic reaction from Faith and the others.


	3. A New Life

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviewers-Rouge641- Glade you like it I hope you like this chapter also.

Whitedino- I use to care what people think about my work but I really don't anymore I mean I like it and it seems that my friends like it so to me that's all that really matters. Also I didn't change the chapter before because other people didn't like it I changed it because I didn't like it. Anyways glade you like the 2nd chapter, hope you like this one to.

Chapter 3 A New Life

The next day Faith woke up thinking it was all a dream, but the minute she opened her eyes she knew it wasn't. She tried to get out of bed holding the nightstand for support and started he journey over to the other side of the room. Once she got to the end of the bedpost she had nothing more to hold on to. So as fast as she could she limped over to the other side where her stuff was. Right before she fell she grabbed the brewer and lowered herself to the floor. She changed out of the white nightgown she was in and into a pair of black baggy jeans and a long sleeved shirt that said 'Keep staring I might do a trick'. She slipped the knee brace on her knee just as a knock came to the door.

Faith grabbed her crutch and went to open the door, when she did she saw Elrond standing there. "Hello Lord Elrond." She said still not understanding anything that has going on, which was very reasonable since nothing has actually been explained to her.

"Good morning Lady Faith, may I come in?"

"Yes of course." She answered as she opened the door slowly letting Lord Elrond pass through.

"I have come to offer what explanation I can of why you are here."

"Um okay go ahead I'm all ears." She said with confusion in here voice she didn't know what to expect from what she was about to hear.

"A very powerful source brought you here, a source that knew you were in pain I have been asked to look after you when you arrived, though I was given no time range in which you would appear." He paused to make sure Faith understood him and once he found that she did he continued.

"I know you are from a different world and have explained this to the other elves that reside in Rivendell, as well as Estel of course. I can not tell them or you all I know, but I will tell you all will be revealed in time." He finished his very blunt explanation and he waited for Faith to ask questions that he knew would come.

"Lord Elrond can I ask you a question?" she asked permission she learned to ask before stating a question the hard way long ago.

"Oh course you can young one." He replied smiling gently

"I… was just wondering if… if you knew about… well my past?" she asked unsteadily, this question had been floating around in her mind since she realized someone had changed her out of her regular clothes. She realized quickly that whoever had changed her saw the injuries that were inflicted upon her by her father.

"I do not know all of what happened only that you have been severely mistreated by your father." Elrond replied his smile fading from his face knowing very well that this question was going to come up. Faith noticeably tensed up at the mention of her father and the worry of who else knew.

"Do not worry I was the one to heal you and no one else knows, you can tell them later on if you are willing to." Faith began to relax around the elven lord finally beginning to trust him.

"Would you like to come with me to breakfast?" Faith looked at him a little surprised but then nodded smiling as he led her out of her room.

They made it to the dinning hall and stopped at a table where Legolas and Estel were seated with a female elf and two twin elves.

"Lady Faith it is a pleasure to see that you are up." Said Estel standing as did Legoals and the twins.

Faith started to hide behind Elrond still not trusting any of them Elrond whispered comforting words to her and elvish and to her surprise she understood them. He said, "Do not worry young one they will not harm you, they wish to be your friends." She came out from behind Elrond after a little nudge from him.

"It's… a pleasure to… to see you again t… to." She answered becoming unsteady once again.

"Please Lady Faith join us." Legolas offered as he motioned to the empty seat between himself and the female elf that she now recognized as Arwen. She looked up at Elrond who nodded she took the seat offered to her.

"I must leave now, Faith will you be alright in my absences." He asked noting how she stiffened more when he announced he would be leaving. She nodded stating she would be fine though she did not look up to meet his eyes, this made him uneasy about leaving the elfling, but he did none the less he had to let her get use to the ones around her, for they are who she will be seeing everyday from now on.

Once Elrond left Faith began to pick at her food not looking up afraid to meet anyone's eyes. In her heart she knew she could trust them but years of abuse trained her to not trust anyone, though she seemed to warm up to Elrond quickly it would be much more difficult to find trust in the ones she sits with now.

"Lady Faith are you well?" a voice asked suddenly, she looked up to find the face of one of the twins.

"What?"

"I asked if you were well?" the younger twin of Elrond repeated concern filled his face and voice.

"I'm fine." She simply put her answer.

"I am Elrohir son of Elrond twin of Elladan." He introduced himself and his brother motioning to his twin beside him.

"Nice to meet you." Her voice was quiet and it was hard for even the elves around the table to hear her.

"And I am Arwen daughter of Elrond; it is very nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Lady Faith you do not need to be afraid of us." Said Estel, it was strange for him to say this since it was only yesterday that he was weary of her but all his fears had been diminished when his foster father assured him that she was no threat.

"Could you please not call me Lady Faith?" she asked quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you could please not call me Lady Faith, I rather just Faith if that's not too much to ask that is." This time she voiced the question louder then before this way they could hear her. They laughed making her frown a little more.

"As you wish Faith." Said Legolas as a small smile appeared on Faith's face, maybe they weren't as bad as she thought.

"Faith may I ask you a question?" asked Arwen

"Go ahead."

"I do not recognize your clothing it seems strange for a girl to wear what you are."

"That was more of a statement, but Lord Elrond told I haven't been living in this world right?" They all nodded.

"Well this is sort of the way every one dresses back, though there are many different styles to choose from." She answered Arwen question staring at the food and not the people around her, this was all to strange for her for some reason she was trusting these people more then she has ever trusted anyone for a long time.

"Well it is not natural around here Faith maybe you should change."

"If no one minds I rather wear my own clothing, it shows who I am and I don't want to lose that." She said no knowing what kind of reaction she would get. But to her surprise Arwen just sighed in defeat and the others laughed.

"It is alright Faith wear what you want." She smiled; she was beginning to like it here and the people to.

Two weeks past and Faith grew more trusting of them each passing day. They were now her friends and they seemed to become inseparable, especially Faith and Legolas. But she still in her mind didn't totally trust them one day she decided she needed to just be alone so she went off trying to find a spot where she could relax without anyone bothering her.

Finally she did, she found a river surround by tree and it had a huge water fall. The water sparkled beautifully in the sunlight and she sat there and the water splash down from the water fall as she thought to herself.

/ I can't believe any of this I'm finally free, I'm in a place that seemed only to exist in a book and in my heart. But for some reason I still don't trust the people I wish I could always meet and be friends with. I just doesn't make since. / She was getting very frustrated with herself so she did what she always did to relieve tension she sang.

She sang Avril Lavignes song tomorrow from beginning to end she was surprised that she remembered all the words. Once her voice faded away she heard clapping behind her. She spun around to find who else but Legolas.

"Legolas you scared me! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your beautiful voice. Why did you not tell us you could sing so well?" Faith blushed and turned away from the tall elf standing before to hide that fact.

"I don't know just never really seemed important to tell anyone." She said finally facing him again.

"Plus I'm not that good."

"Yes you are Faith, now the reason I have come to find you is to invite you to a picnic with the others and I."

"You want me to go?" Faith was very surprised no one had ever invited her on something like that before.

"Of course we do." Legolas replied smiling though it was obvious he was confused by her statement.

"If you're sure!"

"I am very sure."

"Alright I'll come." She said smiling as they began walking back to the house of Elrond.

"Legolas how did you find me anyway?"

"I come here often to clear my thoughts not many elves know of it I, I thought you would try to see if you were here sense I could not find you anywhere else."

"Well you found me Legolas!" She sighed as they continued walking back to where the others where waiting for them.

A/N- okay I know this probably isn't one of my best chapter but who cares, I'm having so much fun reacting these first few chapters I just hope you all enjoy them as much as I do. Well see ya'll next chapter.


	4. Finding her Voice

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize!

Reviewers- Rogue641- Thanks sis glade you liked the 3rd chapter, and you'll just have to read to find out! (Grins evilly)

Whitedino- thanks I didn't think that was one of my better chapters but I guess I was wrong. I'm glade you actually let me know that you like the story!

Fk306 animelover- thank you I hope you like the rest of the story!

Linette- There is no need for apologies, you were simply trying to help me and I can understand how you can get mad, I have a minor knee injury that makes me have to wear a brace while I play sports, not to mention my friend I see all the time, so I do basically know what I'm talking about but it's always nice to get some advice and reminders from a respectful reviewer. Now the dreaded communication barrier, I have been aware of this since I started this fic but it is a real pain to figure it out so I'm just trying to do the best I can to make it seem like there are times were they can't understand each other but I just can't figure out the language thing myself. Thank you very much for telling me what a beta is and I would use one if my e-mail was working, also people I trust in the real world don't have enough time to sit and go over my stories so I guess I'm stuck with trying my best alone. The reason she 'FELL' into middle earth is explained later on and the Legolas and lady thing I totally forgot about and I just went with what I thought was best. Thank you again you have been very helpful, and I will try to work to make my story better keeping your wonderful advice in mind.

Chapter 4 Finding her Voice

Faith and Legolas walked back to the House of Elrond to find their friends, when they got there they found them waiting in the gardens.

"I see you have finally found her!" said Elrohir amused at how long it took Legolas to find the elfling.

"She was hiding in the place I least expected to find her!"

"May I ask where would that be?"

"The waterfall!" Everyone's mouth seemed to drop as if it was the most surprising thing they ever heard, Faith just stared at them in confusion.

"Why do you all seem so surprised?" she asked getting annoyed with the lack of answers.

"Not many elves know of that place Faith, it took Legolas many decades to find it." Elladan explained as faith casted her eyes downward thinking she must have done something very wrong. But luckily Estel noticed the emotions in her eyes change before she hid them from their sight.

"You have done no wrong; it is just surprising that you could find this place so easily and in such a sort amount of time. This just assures us more that you are meant to be here." Estels smiled putting a hand on her shoulder making her jump slightly, which made the others eyes form in concern and curiosity.

Faith shook away trembling feeling she just go from Estel's touch like it had never happened, and just nodded and smiled up at the young ranger.

"Well what are we waiting for Christmas let's go!" she said putting on her mask and hiding her feeling once again. They all looked at the girl limping ahead of them, not understanding what she had just said but they followed her none the less, looking for the perfect place to have there picnic.

They went into the opens fields where trees laid around the outskirts. They found the perfect spot and put out the blanket as they started to empty the picnic basket.

"Um, I'm gonna go walk around a little if that's okay."

"Alright we should be done setting up by the time you come back." Answered Arwen

"Kay!" With a few confused glances she started to walk away, she walked over to the trees on the outskirts of the field; she glanced up at the tree wishing more then anything that she could climb it. She remembered when she use to always climb tree before the accident but now she couldn't, she had a hard enough time walking up and down the stairs. So she just sat under the tree going back into a time where everything was good, a time when her mother was alive, when her leg was fine, and when her father loved her.

Back over with the other they began to talk, making sure Faith couldn't hear them with her Elvish hearing.

"There is something strange about that girl." Said Arwen

"Aye I agree but Ada said she was no threat and all will be relieved when the time is right." Inquired Elrohir

"Yes he did but that stick she walks with is very strange, I do not know if we should ask." Said a very curious Elladan

"Yes it is strange and I'm sure she would not mind if you asked, but be cautious when you do; I sense a great amount a fear and uncertainty in her." Stated Legoas as they all nodded in agreement.

"Also I do not understand the way she talks sometimes; it is as if she is speaking a different language."

"She may be!" Estel said as Faith came back over and sat herself right next to him.

"What's up?" she asked confused as to why everyone was so silent. Everyone stared up at the sky and Faith started to giggle.

"May I ask what you find so funny?" asked Legolas

"I'm not asking what's going on in the sky, I'm asking what's going on with all of you!" she tried to explain though she noted they didn't completely understand.

"Faith may I ask you a question?" asked Elladan wanting to get this question out of the way so his mind would stop wondering about it.

"Sure!" she said not actually so sure she wanted to know the question.

"Why do you walk with that stick? I have never seen anything like it."

Faith lowered her head afraid to answer, she should have saw this question coming sooner or later though she thought she managed to avoid it a long time ago. Finally she decided to tell them.

"I got into an accident a while ago, some muscles in my leg were damaged and now I need this to walk straight. This is a forearm crutch it's made for people with my kind of handicap and others as well." Faith said more calmly then she thought she would.

"What kind of accident was it?" asked Elladan his curiosity getting the best of him as she cast her eyes down once again.

"I rather not speak of that right now." She replied as the horrible memories came flooding back to her. Elladan dropped the conversation seeing that it was upsetting his young friend.

"Faith why do you not let your friends hear your beautiful voice?" Legoals said trying to relieve the tension that filled the air.

"LEGOLAS!"

"You can sing Faith?" asked Estel

"Not really, I'm not that good."

"Yes you are I have heard you."

"I know you have." She said clenching her teeth together; she hated singing in front of people she was afraid they all would laugh.

"Please Faith we would love to hear you sing!" Arwen pleaded and Faith gave in not wanting to disappoint her knew friends.

"Alright I'll sing" with that she started to sing brother my brother by Blessid Union of Souls. At the end her voice drifted off as she opened her eyes to see all her friends just staring at her.

/ Oh man I must have done terrible; they probably think I'm pathetic just like my father did. /

"That was beautiful Faith, you have an amazing voice!"

"Yes you should sing at the Hall of Fire tonight." Suggested Elladan

"You mean you actually liked it?" she asked surprised

"Very much, Elladan is right you should sing at the Hall of Fire tonight."

"I don't know I was nervous enough singing in front of you guys, singing in front of a bunch of elves I don't know might be too much."

"We will be there to support you, no one will judge you." Said Estel

"Well alright if you're sure, I will but don't make a big deal about!" She said as she and the others began to eat the food in front of them.

A/N- okay that's it for this chapter hope ya'll enjoyed it! Sorry how it's been taking me to update but I got a lot of school work and my sister was very anxious for me to finish my other story Whispering Tears so you can all blame rogue614, no don't blame her 'cause I was also anxious to get that finished. So sorry about the long waits and hopefully my updates won't be so far apart anymore.


	5. The Song Inside

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviewers-Rouge641- Is this soon enough for ya'?

Whitedino- Happy you liked it, and you'll have to wait to find out what kind of accident it was! Also you're jumping ahead of me! (Hint, hehe)

Chapter 5 The Song Inside

Faith sat in the library contemplating what she was going to do; she had only ever sung for two people her mother and her best friend Allison O'Connor. Now she had sung for her new friends and she was to sing in front of who knows how many elves. Suddenly an eerie silence fell over the room and shivers ran up Faiths spine. She has been alone in the large room but now she felt another presence, she jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.

She turned around to be face to face with the kind face of an old man with many years of wisdom in his eyes.

"Y… you sc… scared me!" she said putting her hand over her chest breathing slowly in relief.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to surprise you." The old man said his eyes gleaming.

"Its al… alright you must be Gandalf, Lord Elrond told me you would be arriving today."

"Yes I am."

"I'm Fai… Faith Jen… Jensen." She stuttered, boy did she hate meeting new people.

"Yes I know; Lord Elrond had told me much about you."

"He has?" she questioned noticeably surprised and embarrassed.

"Yes he has, and I hear you are quite the interesting young girl." He answered amused by her reaction.

"Um… I have to g… go Lord Elrond asked m…me to meet him." She answered back glade she had an honest excuse for leaving.

She walked to Lord Elrond's study chamber as she was thrown into a time that seemed so long ago, a period of time she wanted to forget.

_Flashback_

_A 10-year-old Faith sat in her closet of a room writing a song for the person she loved more than anybody but that was now gone from her life forever, her mother. The door to her room opened quietly as a dark figure crept up behind her, the figure put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet he cold grey eyes of her father. He suddenly pulled out a dog chain from behind his back and started whipping his own daughter with out any remorse at all._

_End of Flashback_

She was snapped back into reality when the impact of the wall she had just walked into hit her. She shook off the surprised feeling and continued walking, not letting her mind wander anymore as she reached Elrond's study chambers. She knocked on the door and waited for a command to enter, when she got one she slowly turned the door knob and slowly entered.

"Faith please take a seat." Said Elrond kindly and Faith obeyed.

"You said you wished to speak with me Lord Elrond." She said evenly she had become every comfortable around Elrond and almost completely let down her barriers around him.

"Yes I have sensed a lot of emotional distress within you Faith, and I know the other elves do to; as well as Estel." He started carefully; he didn't want to scare the poor girl into not talking to him.

"If you wish to speak about it with me you may, I will not speak about it with anyone. This I can promise you." Faith seemed to be searching his eyes trying to find any signs of lie in them, but she found none.

"Lord Elrond I want to talk to someone about it; it's like it's destroying me from the inside, but I don't know what to say about it." She finally confessed

"Why not tell me what is bothering you now, and we will work on it from there." He said as he gently smiled, encouraging her to speak what was on her mind.

"My father seemed to hate me. It was as if he blamed me for my mother's death and I believe him it was fault my fault, it was all my fault." She finally let out letting the tears fall for the first time in years.

"Would you like to tell me how it happened?" he asked as Faith nodded and told her tale. When she was finished Elrond had rage in his eyes to how her father could be so cruel and make this child believe that that death of her mother was caused because of her. Faith noticed how his eyes changed color and she could tell he was angry, only she misjudged who his anger was directed to.

"You agree with him don't you?" she asked sadly

"No I do not! What happened was not your fault." He told her looking straight into her eyes and she nodded though anyone looking at her could tell she did not believe the Elven Lord. Elrond sighed knowing that it would be hard to repair this girl's broken soul. But he had to save her from herself; his sons, daughter, Legolas, and even he himself had become too attached to her to lose her from the grief the abuse had left her with.

"Faith I wish for you to come and see me once a day, to talk about this. Whether you admit or not you need to speak of it and realize what a terrible thing your father has done. Now if you wish not to speak with me, you can speak with another elf."

"No it's fine I rather it be you, if that's alright."

"Of course it is. Now I think it is time for dinner and I hear that you will be singing after in the Hall of Fire."

"How'd you find out?" she was very surprised that the elf lord knew this information but she was pretty sure she knew how he attained it.

"My sons told me, I hope it is alright if I come to hear you."

"It's fine I just can't believe they squealed on me!" she stated as she started out of the room followed by a very confused Elrond with raised eyebrows.

Dinner ended quickly and they all headed to the Hall of Fire afterwards. Turns out Elrond had also invited Gandalf to hear her singing, great just what she needed another reason to be nervous.

She knew the song she would sing, it was the song closest to her heart the one she wrote for her mother.

"Faith are you alright?" asked Estek sensing her discomfort.

"I'm kind of scared, I've never really sang in front of this many people." She said oddly "What if the laugh at me?"

"No one will laugh at you, you have a beautiful voice and you need not worry what others think because you will always have friends behind you."

"Thanks Estel I think I can do it now." She said smiling her bright blue eyes gleaming in the candle light.

"If you are sure I will introduce you."

"Go ahead, I'm ready." With that Estel stood and began to introduction for Faith.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am sure by now you have all heard of the young elf that has arrived her only two weeks ago. Now this young one would like to share with us a song from the world she was living in before. So please give Faith Jensen the respect you would give any elf of this kingdom." Estel finished saying then nudged Faith to the stage.

Faith climbed the steps of the stage painfully and sat on the stool set out for her. She looked out into the crowd; they were all staring at her with awkward eyes most likely because of her crutch or her unnatural choice of clothing for this world. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then finally began to speak.

"Um th… the song that I… I'm gonna sing is one that I wro… wrote when I was ten so I ho… hope you like it." With that she took another deep breath and began to sing.

She sang the song the best she could, her voice fade at the end of If only tears could bring you back to me. She looked up, everyone in the audience looked at her shocked but then someone started clapping and pretty soon everyone was. She gave out a small laugh and wiped a tear that had somehow escaped her eye. She limped slowly back over to her table and sat between Arwen and Gandalf.

"That was wonderful Faith, you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks Lord Elrond." She said wiping another tear from her eye.

"Why do you cry at such beautiful song young one." Gandalf asked in curiosity.

"I… don't know." She stuttered leading Gandalf to believe that there was more to this young elfling that meets the eye.

A/N- That's the end of this chapter hope ya'll liked it. The song 'If you tears could bring you back to me' is by Midnight sons. Also I should have mentioned this in the beginning but I forgot to. This is not a romance of any sort it's more like an older brother, younger sister relationship mostly between Legolas and Faith, just wanted to clear that up. Till next chapter Namarie.


	6. Nightmares of the Past

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize!

Reviewers- Rouge641- Glade you liked the chapter, and no you can't beat up the mean father Legolas asked first.

Legolas- Yeah I was first you have to take a number! (LOL sister weirdness please just pass by this comment!)

Fk306 animelover- happy you liked it here's the next chapter for ya'!

Chapter 6 Nightmares of the Past

Faith laid down in her bed thinking about what she had just done that night. Singing was the only thing she thought she was good at and before tonight she didn't even know about that. She looked over at the body length mirror in her room and studied her features. She wasn't the prettiest girl but she wasn't the ugliest either. She had waist length strawberry blonde hair that was usually unkept, but now she was able to control the numerous number of mates and made it look presentable, freckles were sprinkled all over her baby shaped face, and her eyes were her best feature, they were emerald blue with a bit of green in them. But she was also unhealthy thin but she was able to gain some much needed weight with the Elvin food. She smiled to herself as she blew out the candle and fell into sleep.

_Nightmare_

_Faith stood in a long narrow hallway and began walking down it. For some reason she didn't need her crutch. Suddenly a figure appeared at the end of the hall she soon realized the figure was her mother, she started to run towards her but the hallway just kept getting longer and longer until finally her mother disappeared and a young girl took her place, before Faith could even see the face of the young girl she burst into flame. She stood her shivering in the dark until a rough cold hand grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away she looked up to see the face of her father._

_End of Nightmare_

Faith shot up breathing heavily as concerned faces entered her room.

"Faith are you alright?" asked Legolas kneeling beside her bed.

"Yea I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she explained still breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her face.

"We heard you scream from Estel's room across the hall." Was she screaming she hadn't realized but she couldn't let them know what had happened, she has already burdened Elrond with her problems she would not weigh down her friends with them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb any of you." They had all gathered in Estel's room after the Hall of Fire except for Elrond, Gandalf, and Faith who wanted to got to bed early she was to tired to speak about the days events.

"Nah you did not disturb us, we only wish to be sure you were not harmed."

"I'm not hurt, it was just a nightmare."

"Do you wish to talk about it?" asked Arwen putting her soft hand on the 13-year-olds tense shoulder.

"No I just want to go back to sleep and try to forget about it."

"Alright then we will see you in the morning." Said Estel as they all exited the room and Faith laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep.

Back in Estel's room they started to talk about what had just occurred.

"There is something more ailing her." Spoke up Elladan

"We can not force her to tell us, we must wait for her come to us on her own terms." Explained Estel to his eager brother

"Yes but I wish there was something more that we could do for her."

"Maybe there is, we could take her to the swimming river on the outskirts of the forest." Said Elrohir

"The river is a far ways off we would have to take horses."

"Faith can ride with me then." Said Legolas liking this idea he had sensed young Faith's uneasiness the first day he met her and he noticed it had not gone away.

"Then it is settled we will take Faith to the river tomorrow." With that they all parted and went to their separate rooms.

The next morning they waited impatiently for the young elf child to wake up but it seemed that she decided today she would rather sleep in. Elladan and Elrohir being the pranksters that they are came up with a plan to wake her up, and not pleasantly.

Legolas and Estel had already snuck into her room as Elrohir crept in with his twin brother behind him carrying with him some sort of bucket.

"I do not think this is such a good idea." Legolas spoke freely "She does not seem to be one who would want to be waked in such a manner."

"Calm down Legolas tis but a harmless joke." Said Elrohir as Elladan poured the bucket of ice cold water on top of unexpecting teenager or as they would call her an elf child. Faith shot up and looked up to meet the eyes of the one who had poured the cold water on her.

"ELLADAN!" She screamed as the eldest twin ran out the door she threw the covers off and grabbed her crutch and hobbled after him. Of course she wasn't as fast as him and there was not doubt she would never catch him, but she tried none the less. As she rounded the corner she bumped straight into Elrond.

"Lord Elrond I'm sorry, now if you'd excuse me I have to go kill your son." Elrond stopped her before she could go any further.

"May I ask why you must kill him and to as why you are wet." He asked rather amused by the angry girl in front of him.

"Your son decided it would funny to wake me up by pouring a bucket of ice cold water on top of me."

"Well then I will have to have a talk with about that, but for now you should go and change out of those wet clothes, and do not forget that we have another session today." Faith sighed in defeat.

"Alright I'm going and how can I forget with you reminding me every five minutes." She mumbled that last bit and with that she went back to her room to find a still laughing Legolas, Estel, and Elrohir.

"So you three also think this is so funny!" she said obviously not amused by the prank that was pulled.

"We are sorry Faith; we got tired of waiting for you to wake." Said Elrohir through laughs

"Oh really well from now on just wake me up like a normal person would." Suddenly Elladan peaked through the doorway

"Is it safe for me to enter?" he asked eyes on Faith's wet form in amusement.

"Yea Elladan it's alright, I forgive you."

"Faith the reason we wished you would wake soon is because we wanted to ask you something." Said Legolas as a silence fell over then after two minutes of waiting, Faith asked in frustration.

"Well what is it?"

"I'm sorry. We would like it if you came with us to the river on the outskirts of the forest, you need not worry about how to get there you will ride with Legolas." Explained Estel

"But I can't swim."

"We'll teach you; there is no need to worry." Said Elrohir

"No you don't understand, with my crutch I can walk and hobble quickly but without it I can barley stand." The elfling began to explain "How am I suppose to swim?"

"You may hold onto me I will not let you go." Offered Legolas determined to somehow get Faith to go, he knew she needed to even if she wouldn't admit it. Faith stood there still in her wet clothes and thought about it.

"Alright I'll go but no more pranks." She told them as they all swore no more pranks.

"Now get out of here so I can get ready." With that the four of them left leaving Faith to change out of her soaking wet clothes.

They all met outside the stables and began to pile what they needed onto the horses.

"Where's Arwen? Isn't she coming?" asked Faith in curiously

"She can not come with us she has to much work around here today." Explained Elladan

"Oh!"

"Faith do you remember how I taught you to use a sword and bow?" asked Legolas as he picked her up and mounted her on the horse.

"Yes but why?" she asked not knowing what to think of his question.

"We are leaving the safety of Rivendell we don't know if the path we take will lead us into a battle with orcs." Faith nodded completely understanding.

Everyone mounted their horses and Legolas mounted behind her. It would take at least twenty minutes to get to the river but the ride did not seem that long as they joked and told tales along the way. Once they had got there they all dismounted their horses and Legolas helped Faith down. She looked over at Elladan who was standing on some high rocks by the river. She took a closer look at the water to see if it was safe to do what she was planning, and indeed it was. She called the other three over to her quietly and told them her plan and they urged her on. She carefully climbed the rocks having much difficulty but she did it none the less and silently approached Elladan from behind; she suddenly pushed the eldest son of Elrond into the water. Laughter filled the air as the elf serviced and swam to shore.

"I thought we agreed no more jokes?"

"You agreed to pull no more jokes on me; I never said I wouldn't pull one on you." She explained through laughter.

"Alright you win young one." Elladan said in defeat as he joined the laughter.

The older elves and the man enter the water and began to swim. Faith hung back afraid, she was wearing clothes that would be easy for her to swim in but they were still long sleeved. Estel looked over to their young companion with sad eyes; he was beginning to understand this girl less and less.

"Faith come on in." he yelled from the water

"Estel I told you I can't swim without help!" she proclaimed she noticed they had gone to deep for her to reach them by herself. Legolas swam back over and helped Faith into the water.

"Then I will help you mellon-nin, as I had promised!" he said as he led her out to were the other were waiting. They swam all day having fun, they each took turns helping Faith which to them was much more joyful then swimming regularly. Seeing their friend smile with delight brought a smile to their hearts there wasn't a trace of sadness in her eyes and the only time their was fear in them is when it was Elladan's turn to help her but that was quickly diminished.

It was getting late and they had to make their way back before it got dark. So they all got out and dried themselves off soon they were all mounted on their horses once more as they headed for home. But the road home didn't go as quickly there was something amiss in the air and they all felt it. Suddenly a noise caught Faith's Elven ears and she looked over to the rest confirming they had all heard it to.

"Orcs!" Elrohir spat out with discuss as they once again dismounted. Faith grabbed a bow and a supply of arrows. She leaned against a tree for support as she raised her bow and arrow into the air. The orcs came all at once as they fired their shots at the small company. Faith returned the favor and shot orc after orc. Suddenly as gasping pain fill her body as she was brought to her knees. Legolas saw as she hit the ground and called out to her.

"FAITH, NO!" They fought off the rest of the remaining orcs and then rushed over to aid Faith. Estel laid her on the ground so it would be easier to remove the arrow lodged in her right should. Faith's breathing became rapid as the pain spiked threw her whole body, as Estel moved to remove the arrow Faith pushed him away on instinct.

"Faith you must not move, it will hurt but it isn't too deep and we must take it out now." Estel explained putting a comforting hand on the sweating girls head. The only answer she could provide was a nod as she grabbed the hands of Legolas and Elrohir on each side of her. Estel made sure he got a good enough grip on it so that he wouldn't need to put her through this pain again.

"Alright Faith I'm going to count to three and when I do I will pull it out." The man explained "Are you ready?" Faith nodded once again.

"One, two, three!" Estel pulled the arrow out and Faith bite down hard on her lip to keep from screaming, before she knew it she began to taste something vile in her mouth, it took a minute for her realize she had bitten down so hard that she made her lip bleed. Estel examined the arrow and his worst fear was now realized.

"We must get her back to Rivendell this arrow has been poisoned!" He exclaimed as he cover the wound with a piece of cloth he had ripped from his pants to slow the bleeding and then picked up Faith as gently but as quickly as he could and mounted his horse. He took off heading toward the house of his foster father with great speed leaving the other to follow.


	7. Poisoned

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize!

Reviewers- rouge641- here's the update!

Hope and love- I'm happy you love it

Whitedino- Thanks and you'll have to read to find out!

LadyKatana45- Wow thanks! Yeah I'm torturing poor Faith but hey I'm just getting started. (Laughs and grins evilly) Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Chapter 7 Poisoned

The small party rode through the gates of Rivendell; they quickly let the stable boys take their horses to the stables, and then flew of to the house of Elrond. Estel still had Faith in his arms she had been in and out of consciousness since the arrow had been pulled out of her shoulder.

"ADA, ADA!" screamed Elrohir

"What is it?" Elrond asked coming up to them his eyes widened as soon as he saw the young girl in his foster sons arms.

"What in the name of valar happened?" he asked quickly taking Faith from Estel.

"We were attacked by orcs, an arrow pierced her shoulder luckily it was not too deep, but when I pulled it out I could tell that there was poison on the arrow." Estel explained as they quickened their pace towards the house of healing.

"Could you tell what type of poison it was?"

"No I could not."

"You have done all you can Estel, all of you wait out here I will come find you when we are finished." Elrond disappeared into the room with Faith. The others took a seat on the bench outside the house of healing all worried what the fate of their young friends will be.

"We should not have taken her, we knew the road was dangerous." Exclaimed Elladan feeling guilty

"It is no ones fault my brother, did you not see the look on Faith's face today she was happy and there was not a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Well not until it was your turn to help her swim." Elrohir joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I know I just wish this never happened."

"As do we all Elladan, as do we all." Whispered Legolas he was feeling the guiltiest but did not let it show, in his mind he should have been protecting her keeping a closer eye on her but he didn't and that made him mad at himself. Suddenly Arwen approached them.

"What has happened? Why do you all look so sad?" she asked concerned suddenly she realized someone was missing.

"Where is Faith?"

"In the house of healing with ada." Said Elladan

"Is she alright?" she asked more concerned then she has been before.

"No we were attacked by orcs, an arrow hit her in the shoulder and the arrow was poisoned." Explained Estel once more, Arwen just stood there shocked for a few seconds not fully realizing what she had just heard when it did hit her she fell onto the bench next to the other and started to cry.

"She will be fine Arwen, she has to be." Legolas tried to comfort his friend but it was hard to reassure her when he wasn't so sure himself. An hour past before Elrond came back out to get them.

"Ada is she going to be alright?" Legolas was the first on his feet and the first to ask.

"Nothing can be said for sure, she was hit with a very rare poison Idalredis, we have done all we can for her the rest is up to Faith now it will be weeks before we know if she will make it." They all let their heads fall, how could this happen to their friend, so young just beginning to feel welcomed here, why did this happen to her.

"Can we see her?" asked Elrohir hopefully.

"She is sleeping now, but you may see her." The five of them entered cramping around Faith's bed. They look as her face it was so sweet and innocent, her eyes were full of life only an hour ago but now they were closed and no hint of joy and happiness stretch across her pained face.

"We are here Faith; you are not alone in this battle. You must fight this; you must come back to us!" Legolas spoke softly into her ear while stroking some of her hair back gently. The others had tears running down there cheeks they couldn't lose Faith not now when her life had just truly begun. They stayed there for hours until Elrond forced them all to go and get some rest. He looked down at the young elfling as a signal tear escaped his eye but he wiped it away quickly before anyone could see. He looked down to her one last time before leaving to retire for the night.

The next morning everyone went straight to the house of healing. To there dismay Faith still wasn't awake which troubled the healers deeply.

"She should be awake by now my lord." The healer that assisted Elrond only the day before to save the young girls life said.

"I am very well aware of that Theruaial, just give her time she is strong."

"Yes my lord indeed she is. It is funny that her name fit her so well." Elrond turned to the healer confusion spread across his face.

"I do not understand."

"Her name is Faith my lord, it fit her so well sense now we must all have faith that she will survive this very deadly poison." The elven lord smile now he understood, not only was what Theruaial was true but it seemed that she had so much faith in those around her but yet she had none in herself. That thought hung in his mind and it kept pulling at his brain until a headache took its place. What if because she has so much self doubt that she will not fight to survive, no he couldn't think like this he knew she wanted to live she had lived through so much and he knew she wouldn't let but a tiny arrow laced with poison be her end.

Legolas felt Faith's forehead and noted it was very warm, this was very uncommon for an elf to run a fever but when one is poisoned even elves they are expected to have at least a little bit of a fever. In a way he was relieved that Faith was unconscious so that she wouldn't have to go through the terrible pain that she would be if she was awake, but he also wished she was conscious that way there would be some hope that she would survive.

As Faith began to come out darkness she could hear muffled voices around her. Her body seemed to erupt with pain as her mind cleared to reality. She tried to open her eyes but she found that wasn't that good of an idea as the light stung her eyes and a wave of dizziness hit her. She tried again this time slower, she blinked the black spot away as her vision came into focus on the people around her.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed barley above a whisper as every head in the room turned her way and looked down at her with a mix of concerned and relieved faces.

"Yes Faith I'm right here!" Legolas stated grabbing the elflings small hand in his.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by orcs; you were hit with a poisonous arrow. We brought you back here so Lord Elrond could heal you." Estel briefly explained.

"It hurts." she voice whimpered as she spoke.

"We know but you must hold on Faith, you must not give in you must not let it win." Legolas encouraged her.

"Faith why did you not listen to me and come to our meeting, I do not understand how you could have forgotten with me as you put reminding you every 5 seconds." Elrond proclaimed trying to bring her mind away from the pain. Faith seemed to the only one to get the humor produced by the older elf as she tried to laugh but instead in ended up in a set of coughing fits. The Elrohir and Elladan tried to comfort her as Legolas, Estel, and Arwen turned to Lord Elrond.

"What meetings to you speak of ada?" asked Arwen

"The ones between me and Faith and they are not open for discussion between anyone by side her or I." he stated simply as Faith's coughs finally ceased. Yes she was awake but this was not over yet the worst has yet to come.

A/N- I'm so sorry its taking me so long, I have been loaded with homework and its shop selection week so my mind has kind of been on that. Plus I found this chapter pretty difficult to write. Vacations coming up so hopefully I'll be able to update during that time again sorry for the long wait.


	8. Pained Feelings

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviewers-Rouge641- thanks hope you like this chapter to!

Whitedino- OOPS he was suppose to say Lord Elrond, I'm real sorry for the confusion I have no idea why that happened so if everyone could just convert that to Lord Elrond that would be great! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hope and Love- Thanks! (Your making me blush)

x- First off I'd like to thank you about pointing out my mistakes grammar is and has always been an obstacle for me and to tell the truth I can't place a coma to save my life. I promise from now on I'll proofread more carefully. I'm trying my best and I'm not an expert on writing I'm only 15 and to a lot of you that may seem old enough to be free of error or at least not have as many as me. But remember this not everyone learns and get things at the same pace. Thank you, you have in fact been a huge help and have encouraged me a lot more then you may think.

Fk306 animelover- THANKS!

Lady Galriee- Thanks I'm glade you're enjoying the story!

Chapter 8 Pained Feelings

A week past and Faith was not getting any better. Her whole body erupted in pain every time she moved, the poison was working very fast and very loud letting everyone know it wouldn't be defeated without a fight. Elrond was trying everything to slow the poison down; trying to give the young elfling more time to win what seemed to be a hopeless battle.

Faith lay on her back asleep in her room. Elrond had to given her a sleeping potion to calm her down a couple of hours ago. Legolas sat her near her bed reluctant to leave her side even for a second. He had become very close to her. It seemed that she had become somewhat of a little sister to him. All he knew is that if he lost her now, it would be like losing a friend that he had known for centuries.

"You should rest mellon-nin." The voice from behind him said gently.

"I do not wish to leave her alone Estel." He answered back not needing to turn around to know who it was.

"I will sit with her. I promise if anything changes I will come find you."

"I know you will. I just want to be here when she wakes." Legolas replied looking up at his best friend with tired eyes.

"The sleeping potion my father gave her is very strong; she will not wake for a few more hours." Estel explained as he put his hand on his tired friends shoulder.

"Go, you can sleep in my room across the hall so that you will be near if anything should happen." Legolas nodded finally given in as his own weariness overwhelmed him. When he had left the room Estel sat in the chair that his friend had just occupied mere minutes ago.

He stared at the sleeping form of the elfling before him. Even in sleep he could tell how much pain she was in. How this young girl captured their hearts in such a sort period of time was beyond him. She brought a new kind of life to them, they could tell she had endured a lot of pain in her short life but somehow seemed to be holding on to something no one could see.He hoped that this would not be what shook her grip lose of whatever it was she was hanging on to.

Elladan and Elrohir sat by the hidden river trying to deal with what was happening. They both feared that they would lose Faith, that her young life that was suppose to last forever would be cut short. They couldn't help but remember when they watched their mother sail over to the undying lands, because of the torture she had endured from the orcs. Now they were losing one of their dear friends to the same creatures that took their mother away from them.

Arwen stood on a balcony over looking Rivendell. She had many of the same feelings that her brothers were having right now. She tried to remember what it was like before Faith had arrived. She couldn't imagine life without her. They say that once someone is in your life no matter how long you've known them,that they could never be replaced and that they would bein your heart forever.

When Legolas came back from his rest Faith had still not woken up. But Estel assured him it was only a matter of time before she did. Indeed he was right as she woke up only a few minutes after Legolas had entered. She looked up at her two friends with a pained smile and glassy eyes.

"Hey you two haven't been sitting here this whole time, have you?" she asked her voice giving away just how weak she was.

"No I made Legolas go get some rest. He has barley left your side." Estel grinned down at her, trying his best to make her feel more relaxed.

"I know every time I look up he's there hovering over me like a nervous parent." She let out making the others laugh lightly. They were happy to see that she still had her humor and that it seemed that she was not going to give up easily.

Their happiness was short lived as Faith began to cry out in pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, yet she was colder then ice. Estel tried to calm her as Legolas ran to go find Lord Elrond.

"It's alright Faith I'm right here, you are not fighting this alone. Please just hold on." Estel whispered to her as Elrond entered the room with two other healers. Faith's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to shake uncontrollably. One of the healers ushered Legolas and Estel out of the room. As the doors the room closed the two friends silently prayed that this was not the end.

A/N- Sorry it's taking me so long, whoever said vacation was free time hasn't met my family yet. Lol

Also I would like to point out the last sentence of Arwen's paragraph. I found thisto be very true on December 1st, 2005 when I found out my friend who I only knew for a very short time hung himself the night before, I also lost my great aunt this year and just recently almost lost a very close friend who by some miracle pulled through. I found no matter how long you've known a person, if you took the time to let them into your heart they can never be replaced and you will never forget them. This story has quite a few messages in it and I'm not always going to point them out like this one. Please pay close attention to any story you read, for if you do you may just find that hidden message that was left by the author to help you.


	9. Believe

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviewers- Rouge641- Thanks sis!

Whitedino- I know I was mean for leaving the evil cliffe but hey you did the same thing to me with your evil cliff hangers! LOL

Hope and Love- I'm happy you love it so much!

Fk306 animelover- Thanks yours reviews keep my spirits up about writing this!

Lady Galriee- Happy you liked the last chapter hope you like this one as well!

Chapter 9 Believe

Legolas and Estel informed Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen about Faith current condition. They all waited while Elrond and the other healers fought to save the young elflings life that hung by a thread. The time passed by slowly, as minutes turned into hours. The friends coul only comfort each other in this time of emotional torture.

A healer emerged from the room, and ran toward the friends. They all stood up waiting for news, but the healer just passed them by in a hurry to get some much needed supplies. Finally they decided to go into Estel's room to wait, finally realizing they were only blocking the path if the healing needed to get out and back in fast.

"This can not be happening!" Legolas said for the fourth time in the two hours that they have been waiting.

"But it is Legolas; we must except Faith may not make it through." Elladan tried to explain to his younger friend. But it seemed too hopeless as Legolas insisted that Faith would not die.

Another hour passed and the exhaustion of the days events were taking its toll on them all. They each passed out one by one. The first to fall asleep was Arwen and just was Legolas was dozing off Elrond walked in with a saddened look on his face that made Legolas' blood run cold.

"Lord Elrond please tell me Faith has not passed on." The younger elf asked with pleading childlike eyes.

"No Legolas she has not." The Elven lord said weariness and stress overcoming his voice. Relief washed over Legolas' saddened eyes, to only disappear as he saw Elrond troubled look.

"Lord Elrond what's wrong?" he asked afraid to know the answer.

"She is out of danger for now, but that may not last to long. The poison is spreading quickly and I'm afraid that it has reached her heart, though of this I am not sure. If this is true then there is a very good chance she will not survive the night. Legolas felt like someone had just ripped open his chest and tore out his heart. This girl had become like a sister to him there was no way her could lose her so soon.

He glanced over at the still sleeping forms of his friends as more pain filled his already aching heart. He knew this ill news was not going to be easy to tell them and he dreaded the very thought of having to when they all awoke. Elrond seemed to sense what the young prince was thinking, as he stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will tell them Legolas, go and sit with Faith." Legolas nodded unable to argue with the older elf. He stood and left moving across the hall to Faith's room.

When he entered the room, he felt very little life present from the limp girl that lay in the huge Elven bed. He couldn't help the tears that ran down his face as he finally realized this could truly be the end.

A few minutes past before the others entered the room. Each on shedding tears of their own. They approached the bed and just stared at the unmoving form, until finally someone spoke.

"Ada says if she survives the night there is a good chance she will recover." Elrohir said hoping that it would bring everyone's spirits up.

"Do not hope for that to happen my brother, for if the poison has truly reached her heart it is very unlikely she will recover." Elladan tried to point out to the younger twin.

"But there is a hope that it has not. Do you not understand that, ada is not sure if the poison has really spread that far. We must believe that Faith has the will to fight this and stay alive. For if we do not believe in her then who's to say she will try to fight at all." Elladan looked away from his brother; he knew he was right they had to have believe.

"Faith if you can hear me then listen carefully." Arwen started trying to send some sort of message to their young friend.

"We are all here for you; we will not leave to alone in this darkness. Please fight and stay here with the ones who love you." She finished as fresh tears rolled down her already tear stained cheek.

Legolas suddenly felt someone slightly gripping his hand, as he looked down to see the muscle in Faith face tighten as if she was trying to open her eyes.

"Quickly go fetch Lord Elrond I believe she's waking up!"

A/N- Sorry the chapter are so short I'm having a serious case of writers block.


	10. The Rode to Recovery

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviewers- Rouge641- Ok just because I won't let you see the chapter before I post them doesn't mean I'm a meanie! Just because you're my sister and you live with me doesn't mean you get special treatment! Anyway thanks for the review! Love ya'

Whitedino- Thanks, I can't believe I had someone on the edge of their seat! (Grins happily)

Fk306 animelover- Thanks, I hate writers block to and sorry about your writers block I would hate having it that long I can't live without writing! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10 The Rode to Recovery

Elladan ran out of the room heading straight for his father study chamber, knowing that is exactly where he would be. He reached the room and flung the door open, not even thinking about knocking.

"Elladan what is wrong my son?" Elrond asked worried, knowing his sons would never barge in on him unless something was wrong.

"Ada you are needed in Faith's room right away!" Elladan explained leaning on the desk trying to catch his breath. Elrond did not wait for his eldest son to explain any further as he ran toward the young elflings room, preparing for the worst.

As he entered the room amazed relief washed over him as he saw Faith lying there with her eyes open.

"You gave us quit a scare young one." Elrond said as he moved closer, placing his hand over his heart in relief.

"I'm sorry Lord Elrond, but you all should know by now I don't give up that easily!" she answered trying to sound as if nothing was ailing hear, but her voice betrayed her.

"Do not apologize, young Faith you could do nothing to prevent it, and indeed you have proved to us how strong you truly are!" the elven lord said with a smile.

"I don't even remember what happened?" Faith confessed in a whisper, but they all heard it.

"That is normal; you need not be worried about that just focus on getting better. Now everyone out so that Faith can get some sleep." Elrond ordered as everyone began to file out of the room. But Legolas stopped Lord Elrond short.

"Lord Elrond shouldn't someone stay behind here with Faith, just incase something happens?"

"That is very wise Legolas, and I will send in one of the other healers to sit with her." Legolas began to protest, but Elrond cut in.

"You need your rest also Legolas, you will be no help to Faith if you pass out." The young prince nodded, and even though he didn't want to admit it he knew Elrond was right. Finally Elrond got Legolas to leave the room and sent for a healer to sit with Faith. He looked back at her one last time before closing the door, she truly was a miracle.

As time went by Faith just got better, it seemed that she was finally defeating the poison that had rudely invaded her body. After a month in bed she was finally able to walk around, just as long someone was with her at all times.

Legolas led Faith into the gardens, and helped her sit on the grass. He sat down next to her, and they sat there in silence until Faith finally broke it.

"Legolas, I have to say this is the happiest I have ever been in my life."

"Faith, you where shot by a poisonous arrow and are as of now going though a very painful recovery. How can this be the happiest you have ever been?" He asked smiling down at the young elfling next to him.

"I don't mean it that way; I mean just being here with you, Estel, Arwen, Elrond, even the twins." Legolas giggled at her jest about the twins, the two were very noble warriors and could be very serious when they needed to, but they were also pranksters always playing jokes on their friends. Though they had lightened their 'attacks' ever since their mother had gone over sea.

"But do you not miss your home, your family?" he asked curious he had never heard her speak of them ever.

"Home? Family? I don't have that luxury." she slipped not thinking of what she was saying.

"Everyone has a family and a home Faith."

"I use to Legolas, believe me I did." She told him staring up at the sky remembering the wonderful days when her mother was still alive.

"But those days disappeared in but a spilt second. I'll tell ya' Legolas you never know what you have until you lose it."

"I understand Faith!" Legolas replied remembering when his own mother had gone over seas.

"Anyway when I get better, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" she asked a smile playing across her lips.

"Of course!"

"My leg shouldn't be as bad as it is; I was hoping you would help me learn how to walk with out the crutch again!" Legolas smiled down at Faith nodding his head.

"I will be honored to help you Faith!" The young elfling smiled up excited at just the thought of be able to take more then two steps without her crutch. Of course she knew it was very unlikely that she would never have to use it again, she just wanted to walk at least a few more steps then she could now.

"Thanks Legolas!" she said as she wrapped her arms around the older elf, wincing as she did. Legolas just smiled at the cheer of his young friend.

Another month went by and Faith was finally backed to normal, she was also getting better at walking on her own. She and Legolas had decided to keep it a secret and surprise everyone when they had accomplished up to a certain goal. Faith walked into the dinner hall to find everyone there except a certain ranger.

"Where's Estel?" she asked while sitting down next to Elrohir.

"He has left on privet duty this morning; he did not want to wake you so he asked us to tell you he said goodbye." Arwen explained

"Did he even say what he had to do?"

"No, he is a ranger Faith he does not explain what is his doing." Said Elladan with a smirk knowing his brother would probably get himself into trouble yet again. Faith stopped for a second remembering something she couldn't depict.

"Did he say anything about going to Bree?" she asked she knew it had something to do with the book Lord of the Ring, though most of what she knew about it had faded from her mind since she had been here.

"Yes he did, Faith how do you know this?" asked Legolas giving her a curious eye.

"I don't I know, I just do." She replied putting her head in her hands trying to will away the headache that was inflicting its pain on her innocent mind. Elrohir began to rub her back, as if he knew this was all making her ill.

"It is alright Faith; you don't have to remember we understand."

"Thanks Elrohir; I'm going to go find Lord Elrond, I think he getting mad because I've been skipping our meetings." Faith laughed slightly as she got up from her seat but before she left Elladan had to ask.

"Faith what are those meetings about?" Faith looked back at the eldest twin not knowing what to say.

"Please don't make me tell you Elladan, it's bad enough that Elrond knows." She said with pleading eyes, they held concern in their eyes and Elladan just nodded as Faith left the room.

A/N- sorry I still have writers block but I thought I should give you guys something. Now I need Faith to get to Lorien so she will go with the Fellowship but I have a poll who wants her to go further then Lorien? Also I have great news that probably none of you care about but I'm gonna tell anyway. I finally got into my shop and I got into my first choice commercial design! There same great useless information for you all! LOL


	11. Lectures and a Council

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize!

Reviewers- rouge641- Don't worry I don't hate you! I'm glade you liked the chapter and next time don't take so long to read it sis! LOL

Hope and love- Happy you 'love it'

Whitedino- But I love leaving you guys on cliffies its so much fun; and you'll just have to read to find out!

BlackRosePoison- thanks I'm glade you think it's a good story, as for the singing I don't know why everyone puts it in but my excuse is that I love music and it's a great way to express yourself and let out bad emotion, I gave Faith the love of music and a good voice so she can have a way to let her bad emotions out. Sorry if it annoys you though.

Childoftheking- Thanks you gave just me a great courage and energy boost. Thanks for the advice about Lothlorein; I should just play it by ear for now. Also the walking thing has been bothering me (This is causing some of the writers block) I'm trying to figure out a way to write it in a believable manner. Also thank you about mentioning my shop I put it there because I was really excited and you're right it is hard to write when so much is going on, and last I don't let flamers bother me anymore and I really haven't got any since I started rewriting this. Again thanks for your wonderful review.

Chapter 11 Lectures and a Council

Faith made her way down the long twisting halls to Lord Elronds study chambers. Finally she made it to the door and knocked softly.

"Enter!" the voice from behind the door called as Faith turned the knob and quietly made her way inside. Lord Elrond looked at her with gentle but annoyed eyes.

"Faith this is the first time you have come to talk to me in three weeks." He said in a firm voice as Faith coward a little.

"I'm sorry Lord Elrond, I just don't think I need to talk anymore." She answered knowing she was lying and that Elrond would most likely see past her mask like he had done every time before.

"Faith, you and I both know you still need to talk. You have more emotional pain then you're letting your self believe and with your recent injury, you just might be trying to deny just how much pain it brought back." Elrond explained to her slowly and carefully. Faith moved uncomfortably in the chair, in a way she knew he was right but she just did want to believe him. Tension between the two clotted in the air as minutes passed by feeling like hours.

"Lord Elrond I appreciate the concern, but really I'm fine. I can handle this, I've dealt with this for years and I'm not going to let win the fight not now when I've finally gotten away from him." She smiled as she turned to leave but Elrond called her back.

"Faith!"

"Yea?"

"I can not force you to talk, but if you ever have to remember my door is always open." Faith smiled at Elrond and nodded.

"I know!" with that she turned and stepped out the door, leaving the lord of Rivendell to his own privet thoughts.

Faith made her way to the secret river, knowing that it was the only place she had any possibility to be alone. She watched the sparkling water fall down the waterfall as her eyes began to make waterfalls of their own. Until that moment she truly did believe she had moved on, but the ghosts of the past don't seem to be put to rest easily. After an hour of just sitting there thinking, she finally made her way back.

"Faith where have you been?" asked Elrohir seeming to be out of breath.

"I was at the river thinking. Why are you so out of breath?"

"We have been looking everywhere for you, we were worried."

"Sorry but I'm 13 years old anyway I was still in Rivendell. What could have happened to me?"

"We were only concerned Faith; you have never been away for that long before." Elrohir said as he began to hear the anger rising in her voice.

"Look I'm fine now will everyone just leave me alone!" Faith said as she stormed off. Her sudden outburst scared her; she had no idea where it had come from. She knew Elrohir was only cared about her. She had to learn to control her hide her emotion and she had to learn fast.

3 weeks went by and Faith hid her feelings well from her friends. But Elrond was a different story, he could easily see past those youth filled eyes. He finally decided it was time for her to learn the truth. Arwen had arrived with an injured hobbit, a hobbit caring great evil. Estel had also returned with three hobbits also, apparently friends of the injured one. Gandalf made his own appearance, and the two discussed many things. There was to be a council, so they could decide the fate of the evil ring the hobbit named Frodo carried. It would also be the council where Faith will learn she must travel to Lothlorein.

Faith wondered the halls once again her mind becoming consumed with happy memories of her past. She remembered the days when her mother was alive, and how she would always take her and her best friend Allison to the park. They would spend hours just playing on the swing, trying to beat each other by going higher then the other. A sudden impact brought her back to reality.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry miss." Said a tiny voice and Faith looked down to find she had bumped into a small man.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She replied taking a better look at the blonde curly had man.

"I'm Faith, what's your name?"

"Samwise Gamgee, but I prefer Sam if that's alright." The small name said as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sam." Sam now seemed to be looking at something, but what Faith could not tell. She assumed it must be her crutch and looked down.

"You're an elf aren't you?" Sam said suddenly sounding excited. Faith's head shot back up in surprise, only to laugh at the man's amazed face.

"Well yes this is an Elven realm; you will see many elves here."

"I know that, it's just you seem to be much younger then the other elves I have meant."

"That's because I am, I'm only an elfling."

"I have never meant an elfling before; I thought there were none left." Again Faith laughed and patted him on the back.

"Of course there is, you just have to look hard to find them." She brought a figure up to her lip to single him to remain silent. She went over to one of the pillars and dragged an elfling out by his pointed ear.

"Culgaer hasn't Lord Elrond spoken to you about eavesdropping." She asked placing her free hand on her hip.

"Yes but I was curious of the hobbits and I wanted to be sure they were friendly." The every young Elfling stated, he was younger then Faith and very energetic. Faith made friends with him her first week here.

"Run along Culgaer, and spread the news that the hobbits are friendly." With that the younger Elfling ran off soundlessly in the other direction.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Sam nodded and laughed as they walked along together and continued to talk. He introduced her to the other hobbits. Merry, Pippen, and Frodo and they all quickly became friends. Merry and Pippen seemed as amazed as Sam at the Elven child, but Frodo did not he seemed more happy to see a young child's face.

The council happened later that day; Faith listened intently as Elrond spoke. Somehow this all seemed familiar, but again she couldn't remember anything. Faith learned a great deal about the one ring in that meeting and she was scared. Why did Elrond wish her to present at a meeting such as this? Little did she know the answer was soon to come.

A/N- thought this was a good place to stop. I know Glorfindel was the one that took Frodo but I'm going by the movie because it's easier to follow. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. Blame it all on writers block and real life. Well till next time Namarie.


	12. The Decision

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviewers-Whitedino- Don't you love those cliffhangers? Always leaving you in suspence!

Fk306 animelover- Don't worry Pippen will be in the story a lot, I had her meet Sam first 'cause he always seemed to be the most curious about elf's and meeting and elfling would probably have been a big surprise for him.

Childoftheking- you're right it's never a good idea to blow off Elrond (naughty, naughty Faith), and thanks I was hoping the hobbit introduction and the elfling would kind of lightened the story a little. Thanks again!

Cenire Anno- Thanks I'm pleased to hear that you're enjoying it.

Hope and love- Thanks you always bring up my spirit with but three words! Thank you!

Estel Ashlee Snape- Thanks happy to see more people are enjoying this story.

Chapter 12 The Decision

The council went on, and Faith was finally beginning to understand how much trouble this ring can cause if they don't destroy it. The small gold band seemed to be calling to her, tempting her to just pick it up and hold it. Only for a little while, but she knew she couldn't. She had been listening to Elrond speak, and now had the understanding of how the ring was only trying to get back to his master and would use anyone or anything to reach its goal, no matter how small or innocent. She watched as a man named Boromir said they should use it to fight against Mordor. But Estel tried to explain that it wouldn't work and the man insulted him. She was about to jump to her friends defense, but Legolas beat her to it. Suddenly she heard her friend's real name Aragorn son of Arathorn heir to Isiludur, Elrond had told her of the legend and that Aragorn is the true king of Gondor. But she never thought that her friend Estel was him.

A fight broke out between Legolas and a dwarf named Gimli, leading to almost everyone else fighting about who would destroy the ring. Suddenly a small voice broke out from the arguing crowd.

"I WILL TAKE IT", said Frodo has he stood from where he sat. One by one a fellowship formed, first Frodo, then Gandalf, next Aragorn, fourth Legolas, then Gimli, after him Boromir, then suddenly Sam came running out, and last both Merry and Pippen came running out as well. Elrond paused and stared at the newly formed Fellowship, then to Faith. He walked over to her and knelt down to her level.

"Young Faith, it is time you learned the truth of you being here." He said as she looked at him with curious eyes. "…and only the Lady of the Wood can truly tell you, and with these dark times I could not grant to safe passage. I'm afraid the safest passage I can give you is this fellowship, though I wish there was another way."

Faith's eyes went huge; she was to join the Fellowship to Lothlorein. She was finally going to find out why she had been sent to this wonderful world, to her wonderful friends, to her family. But she was afraid; she knew orcs and other creatures would be after this group. How could this be the safest way?

"But Lord Elrond, creatures will be drawn to them. They will most likely be attacked more then once. How can this be the safest way?" Elrond smiled sadly at her, he could hear the innocence in her voice.

"Yes that is true, but they are all gallant warrior and they can protect you. Also I'm sure you much rather being with Estel and Legolas then some unknown guards." He whispered the last bit of it hoping that only she would her, but he could hear Legolas and the twins snickering in the back knowing how much she hates to be fused over. Faith shot all three of them a dirty look and each of them tried hard to stifle there laughter as the others around them tried to figure out what was so funny.

"Wouldn't I slow them down?" she asked referring to her crutch.

"I believe you can do this Faith. You have more determination then anyone I have ever met. The only thing that concerns me is that you do not know when to ask for help." Faith sighed and turned away from Elrond knowing what he was referring to. He just gently turned her face back to his, making her look into his eyes.

"Except their help when they offer it, and ask when you need it. They are your friends Faith and they are here to help you." Faith nodded knowing if she didn't he would only continue this lecture until she did.

"Now go and join them." With that Faith moved and stood near Legolas looking up at him with fear written all over her face; and she could see the worry on his.

"You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced as the council was finally concluded.

Later that night Elrohir, Elladan, Estel, and Legolas all met up in front of Elronds chamber. Elladan softly knocked on his father's door and waited until the got permission to enter.

"What is it young ones?" he asked already knowing why they were here.

"Ada, do you think it's wise to send Faith with the fellowship?" asked Estel

"I wish there was another way ion-nin, but Faith must learn the truth and I can not provide her with it."

"But she was doing so well here, it does not seem that she minds not knowing." Said Legolas not wanting to put the girl he has come to know as a sister to be in danger.

"It may have seemed that she is doing well here, but she is not. She is hiding from what she knows is true and she must face it." The elf lord tried to explain to the four in front of him.

"…and apart of that is learning the reason of her being here."

"Ada, she is right about slowing us down. She is not able to run. How will she keep up with them?" asked Elladan

"That is were I am trusting Legolas and Estel to look after her, carry her if you must no matter how much she protest."

"We will do all we can Lord Elrond, I can promise you that." Legolas said as Elrond gave a gentle smile and the four left. The decision had been made; Faith will go with the fellowship as far as Lothlorein and there she would finally learn the truth.

A/N- sorry this chapter is so short I'm having trouble wrestling the computer away from my sister. Who by the way is in trouble if she doesn't review this chapter cough rogue cough yes I'm talking to you!LOL! Well I hope to get the next chapter up soon and if anyone has any suggestion about how to make it more believable for her to be with the fellowship because of her knee injury please feel free to speak up and any suggestions on the story in general are also very welcome. Till next time NAMARIE!


	13. The Fellowship Plus One

Diclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything that you can recognize

Reviewers- childoftheking- Hmm that's a very good suggestion, but I think I forgot to mention she has nerve damage also. Now I never planned on getting her to walk without her crutch all the time, though your suggestion is very much appreciated and I'm glade you took the time to think about it and try to help me but that's just not were I'm going with this story. Thank you for all your help you're a wonderful reviewer.

Fk306 animelover- THANKS; your reviews always make me happy!

Hope and Love- Thanks, those three words never get old!

Estel Ashlee Snape- Thanks usually prefer long chapter so I'm trying to work on that, and I know I wish Estel was my brother to or Legolas either one is fine with me! LOL

Katie- Finally I'm updating thanks for the review

Farsight020- Thanks, that's what I was going for the younger sister relationship. Hmm a pony that's a good idea I'll keep that one in mind. Sally the Faith pony that's too funny. LOL

Kayari- Don't worry I'm still writing this story, I just need to get over writers block. IT WON'T GO AWAY! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 13 The Fellowship Plus One

Faith was by the secret river yet again it has only been five days since Elrond had told her that she must go with the fellowship. She was frightened not just about the danger of the road ahead, but of finding out the truth of why she was sent here. She wanted to know since she had woken up in this wonderful place, but now she was scared that was she knows she'll be sent back to the world she once lived in.

"Faith are you alright?" Legolas asked as she sat down next to her, like he had done many times before.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, knowing by now that the elf prince could see right though her.

"You have been spending most of your time here, and you haven't even tried to talk to the other members we will be traveling with."

"I've talked to the hobbits. Haven't I?"

"Well yes, but for how long?" He asked cornering her with his question.

"Okay, okay I'm just frightened about the journey and finding out the truth." She finally let out and Legolas smiled as if he already knew.

"I will be with you the whole way I promise. But that still doesn't explain why you're avoiding the other members of the fellowship."

"Well Boromir kind of scares me, the hobbits I like them but I can't keep up with all their chatter and Gimli is a dwarf not exactly and elf's best friend." She answered with a sly grin and the blonde elf next to her laughed.

"This is all very true mellon-nin." The two laughed together and continued to talk. Finally Legolas convinced her to meet the rest of the fellowship.

The rest of the fellowship sat in the dinning hall of Lord Elrond's house. Estel also known as Aragorn was the first to notice Faith and Legolas enter.

"Faith, I see you have finally decided to join us!" he said with a smirk wider then Faith imaged possible.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long." She said as she limped over to the hobbit and sat next to Pippen.

"Miss. Faith nice to see you again." said Sam from across the table.

"Nice to see you again to Sam, and please just call me Faith."

"Mi… I mean Faith, if you don't mind me asking, where have you been the last five days." asked Merry as Faith smiled at Estel and Legolas.

"Just somewhere clearing my thoughts."

"That is no answer." Boromir said as he looked at the girl with curious eyes.

"It's my business where I am and where I go, not yours."

"Very true but you have no trouble telling Aragorn or Legolas. Do you?" he said challenging her. But Faith wouldn't fall for it, she was to smart to get caught like that.

"I have known them a lot longer then I've known. Their like brothers to me and I trust them with everything." She said as she limped out of the room. Boromir smiled he was right about this girl, he could already tell she had a kind heart. Estel got up to follow her, but one of the hobbits stopped him.

"Please let me Strider." He said getting up walking out the door Faith had just limped out of.

Faith was standing on the balcony looking over Rivendell, as a little voice caught her attention.

"Faith?" she looked down to find one of the hobbits standing beside her.

"Yes?"

"Don't be mad at Boromir, he's really a nice man." She smiled at the curly haired hobbit trying to defend his new found friend, while trying to comfort another.

"I'm not mad at him Pippen." She answer truthfully, she wasn't mad at Boromir she was more mad at herself. She said she would trust Legolas and Estel with anything and everything. But yet she still hasn't told them her greatest most painful secret and she hasn't even told Elrond the whole story. Yes she told him everything about what her father did, but she never told him what she hated herself most for.

A/N- okay I finally updated, please forgive me. My writers block as taken a turn for the worst on this one. I'm trying as hard as I can to get the chapters up so please be patient with me.


	14. The Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviewers- Estel Ashlee Snape- Thanks and I didn't mean for Boromir to sound like a jerk, but oh well guess he did.

Lady Galriee- Sorry I once again took a very long time to update. And thanks

Fk306 animelover: Thanks here the update FINALLY

Hope and Love: once again I love those 3 words

AWanderersHaven: Thanks, and Boromir was trying to just find out more about Faith in his own weird little way:) FINALLY UPDATING EVERYONE!

**Chapter 14 The Promise**

Today was the day; they were to set out by noon. Faith knew this was going to be difficult for her. They planned to take another pony so she could ride on its back. Her head was spinning with what was going to occur. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she yelled as Legolas walked in.

"Faith? Are you almost ready?"

"Yes I am, lets get going." She answered as she walked past the blonde elf. Sometimes Legolas can't understand that girl.

They got to where the rest of the fellowship was waiting. She looked around, the hobbits looked nervous, Boromir and Aragorn looked eager, and the dwarf stood proud to be representing his kin in this battle for Middle Earth. Legoals and Faith joined them, as they all said goodbye to the elves of Rivendell.

"Be safe young one." Said Elladan who had his twin brother on one side and his little sister on the other.

"Don't worry I will be." She looked over to Elrond and bit her lip slightly.

"I'll be right back." She said as she left the three and walked over to Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, can I tell you something privately?"

"Of course Faith." He said as they both walked away from the group.

"Now what do you wish to tell me?"

"I knew the love of a father for only 7 years of my life, and with in that time it still felt wrong. Now I know it was."

"What do you mean dear child?" he asked confused by the young elflings words.

"My father loved me but was still distant from me, like I was some kind monster. But now that I have come here, I have received the true love of a father." She smiled up at him her freckled face glowing with joy. Elrond looked down at her with a confused look once again.

"You are like a father to me Lord Elrond. I hope that is alright with you." Elrond gave her a warm smile, knowing how precious the child was to him. She was like his daughter.

"Of course it is, for you are like my daughter." Faith face lit up with pure joy.

"Thank you Lord Elrond." She said as she began to walk back over towards the fellowship. But before she got there a grim thought crossed her mind.

"Lord Elrond?"

"Yes Faith?"

"You don't think, I mean she wouldn't send me back to my father. Would she?" Elrond's smile changed to a frown.

"I don't know little one. For your sake I hope not." Faith only nodded and walked back to stand next to Legolas.

Lord Elrond bid them all farewell and good luck as they left the gates of Rivendell. Faith sat on the pony that was given to her to ride during the journey Legolas leading it.

"Hey Legolas, promise me something!" she said quietly so only the two of them could hear.

"What is the promise?"

"What ever happens and what ever I learn, we'll always be friends!" Legolas smiled as he nodded knowing this was one promise he was never going to brake.

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone with school, my band and karate I've been really tied up lately and it's hard to get on here and write. I hope you all don't hate me and I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short please forgive me(puppy dog eyes)!


End file.
